The present invention relates to a rotary idle-speed actuator.
More particularly, it relates to a rotary idle-speed actuator for controlling a throttle cross-section in a line carrying combustion air for an internal combustion engine, which has a collectorless actuating motor with a stator fixed to a housing and a rotatable rotor mounted on a shaft of a throttle member which more or less opens a control opening. Such a rotary idle-speed actuator, the armature of which is constructed to be tubular and which has permanent magnets on its outside, is already known from DE-A 37 28 589. A stator with field windings and magnetic conductive bodies, which is firmly joined to the housing, is arranged around the rotatable armature. Overall, the structure of this rotary actuator is relatively complex.